A Ring and a Promise
by MuzzlePuff
Summary: When Shizuo and Izaya were younger they use to be friends, well actually Shizuo had a HUGE crush on Izaya…So he gives him a ring, a ring promising Izaya he will marry him, and they will get married. Izaya gladly takes the ring, and they swear on it, ever since then Izaya has kept the ring, he cherishes it. Shizuo sees the ring during one of their fights…He remembers it now.


A Ring and a Promise

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story…Not the characters.

Summary: When Shizuo and Izaya were younger they use to be friends, well actually Shizuo had a HUGE crush on Izaya…So he gives him a ring, a ring promising Izaya he will marry him, and they will get married. Izaya gladly takes the ring, and they swear on it, ever since then Izaya has kept the ring, he cherishes it. Shizuo sees the ring during one of their fights…He remembers it now.

=o=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o==o=o=o=

Shizuo held out the ring for Izaya to see, his smile wide and happy. Izaya stared at the ring curiously. "What's it for?" Izaya timidly asked his friend. Shizuo blushed, and held out his other hand towards Izaya. Izaya was still confused, and just stared at the other hand.

"Give me your hand Baka…Please." Shizuo shook his hand for emphasis, Izaya placed his tinier hand in Shizuo's. Shizuo was careful not to hurt Izaya in anyway, since he had abnormal strength. Shizuo slid the ring onto Izaya's ring finger and smiled at the way it glimmered.

"Brute, what is it for? Why did you give it to me?" Izaya pokes Shizuo. Shizuo blushes redder and legs Izaya's hand fall from his.

"It's a promise." Shizuo curtly says to the raven, nodding.

"A promise? For what!?" Izaya shouts in excitement, Shizuo smiles.

"I Shizuo Heiwajima, promise to make you, Izaya Orihara my wife." Shizuo announces with pride. Izaya nods and smiles wide, but soon the smile fades and turns into a frown of sadness.

"B-But what it we get separated before the promise can be fulfilled?" Izaya feels his eyes sting at the thought, he doesn't want to cry…Shizuo wraps his arms around Izaya and pulls him into a hug.

"I will find you, I will! I will hunt you down. A promise is a promise, you will be my wife! Izaya Heiwajima!" Shizuo giggles. Izaya smiles, and returns the warming embrace.

"Izaya Heiwajima…It has a ring to it! I LIKE IT!" Izaya giggles with his friend, thinking of their wedding with bright eyes.

=============Current time (Like when they are adults===============

Izaya looks down at the ring on his finger, loneliness seeping in, a small saddened smile on his face. "If only you kept your promise…" Izaya says to the ring, his voice laced with sadness. "But you didn't. You won't. And yet…Here I am, still with the ring as if I still hope you will." Izaya tries to be angry at it, tries with all his might, but he just can't. He cherished the ring throughout his life, loved it greatly…As a memory, as a promise.

"I will find you, I will! I will hunt you down. A promise is a promise, you will be my wife! Izaya Heiwajima!" The words haunt Izaya, they echo in his head, every night they haunt him. As if the walls are saying this, like they don't want him to forget it. Shizuo did. Shizuo forgot about Izaya, forgot about the promise…Forgot about the ring he gave Izaya. It tied Izaya, he would never take it off; never let it fall from his finger. Izaya gets up from his seated position on the wall and jumps from it. Walking down the streets of Ikebukuro, until he sees Shizuo. He stops dead in his tracks, as Shizuo approaches him, scowl on his face. Izaya doesn't even try to smirk; he just stands with a blank face. Shizuo growls at him, and moves closer.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Shizuo yells to him, Izaya looks down, hiding his face.

"I had business here. Nothing much, now let me pass…I don't feel like playing today." Izaya says in a hushed tone, it wasn't far from the truth. Shizuo shakes his head, and cracks his knuckles.

"I don't care. I am going to kill you." Shizuo growls out.

"Is that a promise?" Izaya snaps at him, not meaning too, but he couldn't help it. "Are you going to keep that promise…Or will you forget it too?" Izaya feels his eyes sting up, tears. Izaya moves his hair to cover his eyes; Shizuo is taken aback by Izaya.

"Well yeah…" Shizuo didn't really know what the flea was talking about. Izaya nods solemnly, and moves his hand in order to wipe a tear that managed to get loose. Brushing it away quickly. Shizuo caught a glimpse of something shiny on the Flea's finger. "A ring…?" Shizuo says aloud, Izaya drops his arm beside himself.

"Yes Shizuo. A ring…A promise." Izaya didn't look up to see Shizuo's face. He didn't want to see it, not now.

"P-Promise? Wait…Izaya, it was you?" Shizuo wracks his brain, looking for the memories of that ring. Izaya, ring, Izaya, ring. Shizuo smiles widely, it was IZAYA all along!? The one he was looking for…Was the one in front of him all along, he chased after him everyday. Shizuo ran and lifted Izaya up, hugging him tightly. Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck and tried not to cry. "Flea…You're the one I am suppose to marry. The one I promised all those years ago." Shizuo puts Izaya back on his feet, and kisses him. Izaya kisses back, finally feeling happy. The promise, is no longer a promise…it is a reality. They get married, now with wedding rings; although Izaya still cherishes the ring Shizuo gave him years ago. He still holds it dear to his heart, sitting beside Shizuo on the couch, Izaya smiles at it, and then leans against Shizuo's shoulder.

==o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o

Review? ^^ makes me happy!

Hope you enjoyed


End file.
